


Stay Over?

by themetgayla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: A Christmas Eve party, a secret Santa present, a mistletoe kiss and a tender question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly last night as I felt like I should upload something for Christmas!
> 
> Just a fluffy fic! Enjoy :)

"Time for the secret Santa!" Snow's chirpy voice rang loud and clear above the buzz of conversation, despite the cramped and rather loud atmosphere. Everyone quietened almost immediately. Well, I say everyone; the small amount of people that were here.

There were thirteen of us; me, my parents, Regina and Henry, Robin, Marion and Roland, Hook, Belle, Granny and Ruby and finally Leroy. I don't even know why Leroy was invited; who would want that loud ass drunk in their house? Apparently Regina was okay with it.

She really had changed, and god, she looked so beautiful standing and actually getting on with David for once. As she turned her attention to my mother, her expression turned to one of apprehension, and I wondered why.

I had been given Ruby as a secret Santa, which had been easy. I got her some spa vouchers because she'd been blabbering at me about how much she wanted to go to the new salon that opened up a few weeks ago, but it was too much for her to afford. So, I got her two vouchers so she could go with a friend. She would obviously take Belle, because those two had been cosy... to say the least. If being caught behind a couch all flushed and wild-looking was anything to go by, I would say they were totally in love. I had asked Ruby about it, but she had denied any sort of relationship with Belle, though the telltale blush on her cheeks totally gave it away.

"Why don't we all gather in the living room?" Regina suggested, raising an arm to beckon people through the house. The radiant smile on her face made me smile; it was so good to see her this happy. Damn, I was in deep.

I made my way to the living room along with everyone else, and we all settled on the various couches, on the floor in a circle. Typically, Hook managed to sit next to me, and he leaned close, so his rum-reeked breath tickled my ear.

"How about you come back to mine after this, love?" He grinned, a leering, creepy grin, and my stomach twisted. I caught Regina glaring fiercely at him from across the room, and I caught her eye curiously. She blushed and averted her gaze, and I couldn't help but wonder what that was about. She wasn't jealous, was she? Of who? She would never be jealous of me; she hated Hook. Wait... maybe she was jealous of Hook? No, that's an awfully far fetched idea. Only something like that would happen in my wildest dreams and fantasies.

Hook's breath on my ear snapped me out of my reverie and I shifted away from him uncomfortably. "No thanks Hook, I'm good." I gulped, and shot him an awkward half-smile.

"I'll make it worth your while, love." He leered, grinning suggestively.

"No, thank you." I said firmly, and I got up to move away. I sat next to Belle, and she just shot me a warm smile, and I allowed my shoulders to drop in relaxation.

"I'm going to pass round the presents now, okay?" Snow said, and she started pulling presents out of a hessian sack. Each was wrapped by the giver, and it was clear where the wrapping skills lay. Mine were hideous, so it was lucky that Ruby's present was in an envelope.

I was startled out of my thoughts again, by a small package being placed in my lap. I smiled gratefully at Belle, and looked down at my present. It was beautifully wrapped, in gorgeous vintage paper, complete with a beautiful green bow. I looked around the room, trying to narrow down who it could be. Ruby, Hook, Robin, David and Henry were immediately ruled out; men are never any good at wrapping, and none of them would have gone to this much thought over a simple Christmas gift. Ruby was out because I knew for a fact that her wrapping skills were worse than mine, and mine were atrocious.

"Emma! Thanks for the vouchers!" Ruby launched across the room at me, wrapping me up in a hug. I reciprocated, and then pulled away, staring at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" I laughed.

"Wolf senses?" She replied, in a _duh_ kind of tone.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" I remembered and then laughed again.

"And who else would get them for me? I've been rambling about them for weeks to you." The lanky brunette winked, and then planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I caught Regina shooting a disapproving look our way, but yet again, she looked away, embarrassed, when she noticed that I'd caught her looking.

"Your wife's giving me the evils - I better go." Ruby winked at me, moving to leave. I grabbed her hand before she could move.

"Ruby! She's not my wife! She doesn't even like me!" I hissed warningly, but Ruby just laughed.

"Yeah, right." She said sceptically, before moving away to talk to Belle. Dammit Ruby. Ugh, she always knows.

I turned my attention back to my gift. It seemed that everyone had already opened their presents, and I was the last one. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I picked up the beautifully wrapped box.

"Well then Emma, are you going to open it?" Snow prompted, and I just nodded silently. I don't know why I felt so much apprehension as I moved to undo the bow, but this gift looked like so much care had gone into it that I couldn't help but wonder what it was. And who it was from.

Slowly, I pulled the bow apart, and slid it off the box. I turned it over in my hand, carefully slicing open the wrapping. Why was I being this careful? I'm never this careful? There's just something about it that makes me nervous. And careful. Jeez, what's wrong with me?

I could practically feel the tension in the room as I finally took the wrapping off the box. Inside, lay a plain black box. I gulped nervously as I lifted it out and pushed the wrapping paper to the side. With shaking hands, I opened the lid.

There, inside the box, set in a deep velvet cushioning was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a thin, simple chain, with an intricate swan pendant. It was simple but elegant; just as I liked things. I felt tears well up in my eyes, overwhelmed for some reason. I looked up, to see everyone still watching me.

"What is it?" Snow asked eagerly.

"It's beautiful." Was all I whispered. People saw that I needed a moment, and they didn't push. They turned back to their own conversations quickly, and I sighed with relief.

Carefully, I lifted it out and reached around my neck to put it on. Once it was on, I gently fingered the pendant, feeling the cool of the metal against my clammy hands. Who would have given me such a gorgeous, and clearly expensive gift? I hoped, prayed and wished that it would be Regina, but I knew better than to get my hopes up.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts once again, and realised I still had to give Regina the gift I had for her. I wasn't exactly sure what to get her, but with some help from Ruby, I was able to find her the perfect perfume. Ruby had sniffed out certain scents the Mayor usually wore, and I managed to find a perfume that smelt of fresh apples and cinnamon, which I desperately hoped she'd like.

With nervous but hopeful butterflies in my stomach, I approached Regina, who currently sat alone, sipping wine.

"Hey Regina." I said softly, hoping I hadn't startled the woman.

"Emma." She looked up at me, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled warmly. I felt my insides melt; I was so in love it felt like my heart would burst.

"I've got a present for you." I smiled timidly. The look of surprise on Regina's face was priceless, and the look of gratitude it morphed into was even better.

"Y-You got me a gift?" She half-choked out, obviously very surprised.

"Yeah, I did." I confirmed.

"But, I'm not your secret Santa." She protested.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something." I smiled. "Can we move out of the way a bit? It's quite crowded." I gestured to the busy room, and Regina nodded.

We walked over to the doorway and stopped. I held out the small bag for her. "I didn't wrap it because my wrapping is awful. Plus, I thought that perhaps a bag would be better." I smiled sheepishly as she took the bag. Our hands touched for a brief moment, and I relished in the tingling feeling of excitement and love that shot through my veins.

"Thank you." She breathed, and I could swear her voice dropped an octave. She slowly opened the bag, and removed the tissue paper on top, revealing the perfume. She lifted it out silently. I didn't know whether this was a bad thing, or a good thing.

Finally, just as I was about to blurt our something stupid, she spoke. "Oh Emma, thank you so much. I've had my eye on this perfume for ages, but never bought it." She smiled, and I smiled back too, because her smile was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. It's awfully expensive though.." She trailed off, looking slightly anxious.

I just shrugged. "It's no big deal; you deserve so much more, but it's just a small something." I tried to brush off the fact the perfume cost me two months pay.

"Emma, it's one thousand and forty dollars!" Regina said quietly but urgently.

"I..." I trailed off; I have nothing to say. I glanced around, thinking. It was only then that I noticed the mistletoe above the door. Regina noticed my silence, and followed my gaze upwards.

I dragged my eyes down again, and she did the same. I shifted nervously, unsure of what to do next. I desperately wanted to kiss her. I needed to. I had to.

"Emma, I have something to tell you." Regina began, unconsciously leaning forward slightly.

I didn't wait for her to finish; I brought my hands to her cheeks and captured her full lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. As Regina nibbled lightly at my bottom lip, causing me to moan, it turned into a not-so-chaste kiss. When the need for air became too great, we pulled apart, oblivious to those watching intently.

"Emma, I-"

"Regina, I-"

We spoke at the same time, and I laughed quietly. "You first."

"I've love you Emma, and I have for a long time, I really have." Regina spoke softly, almost timidly, and I beamed.

"I love you too Regina, and I've loved you for a long time too." I replied happily.

"How would you like to stay over tonight? So you can wake up with Henry and I for Christmas morning." She offered with a smile.

"I'd love to." I whispered, before crushing our lips back together in a more passionate and needy kiss. It was only then that we heard the clapping and cheering coming from everyone else.

We sprang apart, blushing furiously. Everyone just gave us huge smiles and I pulled Regina into a tight embrace, snaking an arm around her shoulder.

It was officially the best Christmas ever, I thought as I pressed a gentle kiss to my new lover's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and reviews are much appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
